Sentina
=Physical Description= Senty is a fairly beautiful young woman by normal standards, with short, fine strawberry blonde hair that flows around her head, soft-looking blue eyes, and a pleasant smile. =Personality= Sentina's main defining feature, one which most people would notice almost immediately, is a pleasant and courteous demeanor that surrounds her being and is very difficult to remove from her person regardless of the situation; She is friendly and polite towards everyone she comes across, Alliance or Horde, and does her best to help wherever she can. If attacked, however, Senty will do her utmost to defend herself and her companions. As she is still finding her way in the world and metaphorically learning to run, Senty is willing to learn whatever she must and is a relatively quick study --- however, this eagerness for study and advice has a side effect of making Senty look hapless at times. Despite being a priest, Sentina is a great admirer of the current Ruler of Theramore Isle, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, as a woman and an Archmage of great renoun; In that regard, Senty values Jaina's stance on maintaining a lasting peace between Alliance and Horde --- as well as her (sometimes stubborn) friendship with Warchief Thrall --- highly, and refuses to participate in active raids against the Horde. =History= Sentina was a child born shortly after the Second War to Tille and Minalle Halloran, two minor nobles in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Tille and Minalle, survivors of the First War who subsequently fled to Lordaeron after the first Orcish Invasion, were among those who had returned to Stormwind after the Orcs were driven back into the Dark Portal, and had migrated only to find the city in ruins. Under King Terenas' orders, a massive reconstruction began with the help of the other Human nations and saw the hiring of many skilled artisans and engineers. Tille was one of the nobles who were assigned to help support the rebuilding from financial and developmental viewpoints, and helped the effort run surprisingly smoothly and on schedule; During that time, he developed a small friendship with one of the most skilled of these artisans --- the head of the Stonemasons Guild, Edwin VanCleef. Eventually and in a surprisingly short amount of time, the reconstruction of Stormwind was finished, restoring the city to its former glory and beauty...and then some. The sight was breathtaking and as Senty remembered finally playing in the paved streets of Stormwind City for the very first time, it felt invigorating to have a city to call their own again. And for once in years, Tille and Minalle had felt tranquility again, and had decided to raise Senty to know nothing but peace. Many others would share their sentiment...for the next few years, at least, as just when things had seemed to die down for good, the Stonemasons suddenly, and rightfully, demanded payment for their work. And the House of Nobles refused. Being friends with VanCleef, Tille took the side of the Stonemasons during the subsequent negotiations with King Varian Wrynn and tried in earnest to negotiate a settlement for the Stonemasons; However, the corrupt House of Nobles repeatedly outmanuevered them and, in some cases, even sabotaged the negotiated terms. Negotiation after negotiation followed; Senty suddenly found herself feeling a little empty as, all of a sudden, her father became away for long periods of time, the matters of Stormwind completely beyond her understanding, but she could only bear with it, knowing he would come home one day. In the end, despite Tille's best efforts, the Stonemasons were paid far less than what was rightfully asked for, and VanCleef was seething at the House of Nobles' treachery --- and there was nothing for Tille and Senty to do but to wait out the storm. What neither of them expected, though, was that the brewing storm between Stormwind and the Stonemasons... ...would come straight to them first. In a fury and without warning, VanCleef and the Stonemasons rioted one day in the streets of Stormwind, causing massive destruction and chaos --- and the Stonemasons' first target, feeling betrayed by the House of Nobles and needing to vent their anger on the nearest person they could find, was VanCleef's 'former friend': Tille Halloran. As the first act of the riot, a number of angry Stonemasons suddenly stormed the Hallorans' residence with stolen swords, slaying the house servants wherever they went; In fear and desperation, Minalle quickly hid Sentina in her closet and prayed to the Light that she would be safe; Sentina didn't know why and, feeling the tranquility that she had been raised in melt away, could only stare forward blankly and in shock --- the raiders then burst into the room, dragged a panicked and screaming Minalle out, and then...nothing. Believing Tille to have set VanCleef up, the Stonemason raiders had beheaded Senty's father and threw his head into the moat around Stormwind; Minalle fared little better, having had been thrown out of a balcony to die on the ground below, and it was only when the Stormwind Guard finally managed to mobilize and chase the Stonemasons out of the city was Senty, in shock and unresponsive, finally found and brought to safety. The guardsmen were just in time; The raiders were about to set the estate ablaze when the Stormwind Army stopped them. Even Senty's parents would be unmourned in the aftermath in the face of a far greater loss in Stormwind, unfortunately, as during the rioting, Varian Wrynn's own queen, Tiffin, was brutally murdered; Without fanfare and quietly, Senty was placed at first into an orphanage, but it was discovered that Senty would not relate or even acknowledge the other children around her --- it was as if along with her tranquility, Senty's world had shut in on herself. Not knowing what to do, Senty was eventually sent away after a year and a half --- desperate to find a way to heal Senty's mental wound, she was soon placed into the care of Northshire Abbey and the Priests and Priestesses who resided there. It would be at Northshire where Senty would find the tranquility she had lost during the riot, learning about the Light and the Clerics' teachings, and her world opened up again; All things had a place in the Light, and everything was for a reason. Senty realized that there was no need to worry about finding peace as a Priestess of the Light, as the Light would always be with her...and subsequently, as a Priestess, Senty would be charged with bringing the tranquility she longed for to those who did not find it. With her path set, Sentina made a fateful choice --- she would dedicate herself as a Priestess of the Holy Light and help bring peace to Azeroth. Recently, Sentina had finally completed her training and was ready to set out into the world. She was still finding her way around it, but Sentina didn't doubt anything, for she knew that whatever would come, would come...